Recent changes in the International Energy Code require “continuous insulation” in many exterior wall assemblies. These requirements were added in an effort to reduce the amount of thermal bridging that occurs in many assemblies due to these assemblies containing conductive materials that extend from the warm side of the wall to the cold side of the wall. In many assemblies, thermal bridging can reduce the effectiveness of the insulation in the assembly by up to 50% and more depending on the frequency of the bridging.
The present state of the art for attaching many cladding systems to buildings is via the use of what is commonly called “Z-furring” or similar metal devices. These devices are installed in a continuous manner usually in horizontal or vertical orientations and at predetermined spacings. Insulation is then installed between the devices resulting in the devices bridging through the insulation from the warm side of the insulation to the cold side of the insulation in a continuous manner thus reducing the effectiveness of the insulation.
In using the present state of the art devices, adjustability to compensate for construction tolerances, out of plumb framing and out of plane substrates is achieved via the use of shims installed between the device and the substrate. Also the devices provide a means of retaining the insulation installed between the devices in place. This is usually achieved via a retaining element or a friction fit.
The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a new and novel means of fastening cladding systems to buildings in a way that substantially reduces thermal bridging. Another objective of the present invention is to provide adjustability of the fastening system within the device. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a mean of mechanically fastening rigid and semi-rigid insulation in the exterior wall assembly.